Truth and Lies
by The Writer Es
Summary: In which Kelly Burkhardt is not only a Grimm, but a Senior Agent of SHIELD, and Adalind's baby is a certain 0-8-4. Rated 'T' for minor language and violence. [Adalind/Sean], maybe some SkyeWard (Maybe). Cover done by me! [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

_2014…_

As she drove the stolen car, Kelly Burkhardt glanced at Adalind's infant daughter, Diana, and gave a smile at the site of the floating baby keys and Diana's glowing purple eyes.

"I'm going to have to teach you not to do that in public, little one." she said to the royal baby, who merely blinked back at her.

Over the next couple of days, while driving out of Portland, she was able to get the baby to control her strange Hexenbiest powers. They would lay dormant, until she was in a situation where she would need them to defend herself. Now, if only she could solve the Woging problem…

Kelly felt bad about lying to her son. In the two times that she had seen him since faking her death, not once did she mention that she wasn't just a Grimm, but was also a Senior SHIELD agent. Likewise, no one at SHIELD (other than a few Wesen, but they had been sworn to secrecy) about her status as a Grimm. Lord knows what would happen if they found out. Perhaps they would take her to the sandbox…

She sighed as she pulled her car into the determined area. She knew that this was for the good of the child. Otherwise she wouldn't have risked life and limb to bring her here, to deliver her to another Senior agent.

He smiled when she handed the baby to him. "She doesn't have a name." Kelly lied to him. She lied so often that it was as easy as breathing.

"She'll be in good hands, Agent Burkhardt," the other agent said. "We'll make sure of it."

"Good," Kelly said briskly, "because I nearly died trying to save that kid. _Several times_."

The other agent nodded, and the two parted ways. No one knew what was to come. No one knew that the Senior agent the baby had been handed to would die protecting her, and that many others would, as well. No one knew that once the baby was in an orphanage –St. Agnes's- she would be given the name Mary Sue Pootz, and would later rename herself Skye. They wouldn't know a lot of things, but then again, who does?

_2036…_

Kelly breathed in deeply as she got out of her vehicle. She wasn't as young as she used to be. She was in front of a high-rise apartment building. She walked in and went over to a man behind a desk. "Do Sean Renard or Adalind Shade still live hear?" she asked him gruffly. This was no time for false smiles.

The man blinked. "Ah, yes. They do. Both of them, actually. Might I ask who you are so that I may let them know?"

The woman scowled, and flashed a badge at him. "I think not." Hopefully the man didn't figure out that the badge had her retirement year printed on it.

The man nodded, and gave her directions to the apartment. Kelly waved him off. She remembered from the last time she was hear, when she knocked out that FBI agent working for the Royals. Ah, those were the days.

She reached the sixteenth floor and headed to the door marked 1605. She stood in front of it, ready to knock, and hesitated. The last time she had seen either of them, Kelly had been arrested for the murder of Adalind's mother (she had impaled _herself_ on that mirror shard. That was her story, and she was sticking to it), and had driven off with the couple's daughter. Well, technically, Sean had _given_ Diana to Kelly to keep her safe, but from what Nick had told her, Adalind hadn't taken it well.

She knocked.

She waited.

She knocked again.

She waited some more.

She was about to knock once more, but Sean Renard, a gray-haired man around fifty, opened the door.

He stared at her in surprise. It had been twenty-two years since Kelly had taken his ten-day-old daughter away. "Ms. Burkhardt, what are you doing here?"

Kelly gave the half-Zauberbiest a sarcastic smile. "It's nice to see you, too."

He gave her a hard stare, but that didn't make her back down. Hell, she had faced _far_ worse then the bastard prince.

"You're going to want to invite me in. Is Adalind here?" She asked, walking in anyway.

"What makes you think Adalind would be here?" Renard asked her, watching her make herself comfortable on his couch.

"Your man downstairs. Told me she lives here." was her reply.

Renard frowned. "Damn him," he muttered under his breath, then continued, "Yes. She does live here, and is in bed. It is very late, you know."

"I know. But I have to talk to you."

Renard sighed. "What is this about, Burkhardt?" He asked.

Kelly frowned. "Get Adalind, then we'll talk."

He frowned, but left the room. He reentered it along with a lovely blonde woman, who looked like she was in her mid-forties

When Adalind saw Kelly, she Woged into her Hexenbiest self, skin stretched like a corpse with white hair. "What are you doing here, _Grimm_?" She asked angrily.

Kelly turned to Renard. "When did she find out that the Royals didn't have the baby?"

He frowned. "About a week after you left. She tried to kill Nick. Again."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "You tried to kill my son?"

Adalind changed back into her human form. "You took my daughter! I trusted you!"

"It was to keep her safe." Kelly replied calmly.

Adalind glared at her, and the skin on her face seemed to bubble, threatening another Woga.

"Besides," Kelly continued, "I'm here to tell you where she is."

Adalind looked hopeful. "You, you know where she is? Where?" She demanded.

Kelly smiled. "With my good friend Agent Coulson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Um, so this was only supposed to be a oneshot, but I had a couple of people who wanted me to continue this, so... Also, I haven't seen the season finale for Agents of SHIELD yet (too busy), just fyi. I hope that you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

They had done it; they had stopped HYDRA for the time being. After the little 'incident' when Fitz and Simmons had been ejected from the BUS, Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and Skye were able to track it (along with Ward and Garret) down. They retook the plane, and Garret was placed in a SHIELD secure location so tight, they didn't even know where it was. Ward was now residing in the cell on the BUS.

Skye stood staring at the cell where Ward was being kept. It was the cell where they had brought her, before, when she was nothing but a Rising Tide Hacktivist. She smiled slightly at the memory of Coulson sticking Ward with the 'truth serum'.

"Are you alright, Skye?' Simmons asked in a gentle voice, placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

Skye turned towards her. "Hm, what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She replied flatly. "I mean, it's not like he murdered someone right under my nose, or anything."

Simmons gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's hard on all of us, Skye. Remember that." She said. She gave Skye's shoulder one last squeeze. "Oh, I almost forgot. Coulson wanted to see you in his office."

Skye nodded to let her know that she had heard her, and headed up the spiral staircase to Coulson's office. When she entered, she found Coulson sitting behind his desk while talking to an older woman, perhaps in her early seventies, with curly gray hair and scars on her face. She wore the standard issue SHIELD cat suit.

The woman and Coulson both turned towards Skye as she entered. "Um, you wanted to see me, AC?" Skye asked uncertainly. There was something about that woman that unnerved her, just the tiniest bit. She felt almost familiar.

Coulson gave her a small smile. "Yes, I did. Skye, this is Agent-"

"I'm fully able to introduce myself, Agent Coulson." The woman interrupted him. "_Former_ Agent Kelly Burkhardt."

"Former?" Skye asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, I retired around twenty years ago." She looked Skye up and down, and then turned back to Coulson. "This is she?"

Coulson nodded. "Yes, our resident 084."

Skye furrowed her brow in confusion. "I'm sorry, but am I missing something? Do I know this woman?"

Burkhardt smiled slightly. "Yes, you know me. But I wouldn't expect you to remember me." She said. "After all, you were only a baby."

Skye felt her eyes widen. "But, you can't be my, my mother. I mean, no offense, but you're kind of old."

Burkhardt actually laughed at that. "No, not your mother. But I am a family…friend, of sorts."

"Friend? So you know my parents, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. Coulson, has she Woged at all?"

He shook his head. "No, not that I've seen. Whatever you did to mask her worked very well. If you hadn't told me she was a Wesen, well, I never would have guessed. You said she's Hexenbiest?"

"Yes. Well, a Hybrid, seeing as her father is half-human, but it's the same thing, really. And it's good that the charm on the locket has been doing its job." Burkhardt said.

"What are you two talking about?" Skye complained.

Burkhardt sighed. "We have to get her to Portland. I'll call my son, ask him if we can use Marie's trailer." She turned back towards Skye. "Skye. Is that a given name or a chosen name?"

Skye blinked. "A chosen name. The nuns called me Mary Sue Pootz."

Burkhardt raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least the Royals wouldn't have suspected that."

Skye faced Coulson. "Woged? What does she mean by that? And what the hell is a Hexenbiest?" she asked him.

Coulson sighed. "Well, it's fairly hard to explain. Woge means 'change' in German, and a Hexenbiest is sort of like a witch."

"And can you please tell me what is going on?" she asked.

Burkhardt held out her left hand. "Take off the locket and give it to me. It's been keeping you from both Woging and seeing another Wesen Woge."

Skye did so, albeit hesitantly. She placed it into Burkhardt's outstretched hand. Burkhardt looked over to Coulson. "Alright, show her, Agent Coulson."

Coulson sighed and stood up from behind the desk. Skye noticed that the skin on his face seemed to bubble. Coulson sort of rolled his head, and as he did so, dark brown and gray fur sprouted from his face. He looked sort of like a fox, she thought to herself.

Skye gasped slightly, and staggered back. Burkhardt gave her a sympathetic look. "Yeah, it takes some getting used to."

"W-what the hell?" Skye demanded, looking at her.

Coulson rolled his head once more, and the fur vanished. "I'm not exactly human, sky. I'm a Fuchsbau."

"A what?" she said weakly.

"It's a type of Wesen, someone who is not human. You aren't human, either." Burkhardt informed her.

"Yeah, you said I was a Hexenbiest, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, if a Fuchsbau is like a fox, then what kind of animal is a Hexenbiest like?"

Burkhardt raised an eyebrow. "You're taking this all rather calmly. Are you sure she isn't going into shock?" This last question was directed at Coulson.

He shook his head. "She would be Woging by now, wouldn't she? Anyway, she took the existence of everything else we've thrown at her. She's made of tough stuff."

Burkhardt gave a nonchalant shrug, and turned back to Skye. "A Hexenbiest… Well, they look like a corpse."

Skye wrinkled her nose slightly. "Well, that sucks. I wanted to be, like, an eagle, or something."

"There are eagle-like Wesen. They're called Steinadlers."

She blinked. "Okay, then. And why are you guys telling me this _now_?"

Coulson raised an eyebrow. "I would like to know that myself, Kelly."

Burkhardt gave her a small smile. "I'm bringing you home, kid."

* * *

**I don't know why, but I love the idea of Coulson being a Fuchsbau. Tell me if therer are any other characters that should be Wesen. R&R!**

**~Es**


End file.
